what is desirable is forbiden
by imadoka
Summary: i do not own naruto i wish i did though *pouts* yaoi content. dont like it, dont read it! sasuke moves to a small town and enrolls in a new school and on his first day meets naruto.
1. Chapter 1

A gust of wind struck me sending a shiver up my spine.

"Come one, stupid bus." I murmured to myself as I wrapped my arms around my black sweater.

A sudden vibration in the pocket of my black skin-tight pants startled me. I pulled my phone out to read my new test message. _Hey Sasuke, what's up? Miss you here already –Garra. _I looked up to see the bus finally coming around the corner and pushed my phone back into my pocket. The bus came to a harsh stop causing a rush of air to blow my hair into my face. I brushes back my midnight back hair in irritation causing the blue tint to shimmer in the ghostly street lights. Walking down the long isle I noticed a pink haired girl nudge the blond female next to her. Once I took a seat in the back I heard them whispering about my incredibly pale face and black eyeliner. _I guess things ar__e the same even in a small town, _I thought to myself as I watched out the window.

The large bus came to a stop in front of an unfamiliar school. I stood as soon as the doors opened and fallowed behind the other students. I glanced around, once off the bus, at the others around me. Most wore Abercrombie and Fitch and Hollister tops and bottoms. As I walked to the office to get my new class schedule I looked about but everyone seemed to dress the same. It didn't look as though there were any people that dressed quite like me; tight pants and shirt with a black zip up sweater, referred to by most as the style "emo" back home. I felt a tingle of irritation go up my spine as I realized the glances people were giving me. Guys just looked away, not caring, while girls gawked and whispers to their friends.

Once I received my schedule and a map of the school I headed to the cafeteria to wait till the bell rang. That's when I saw him. Golden blond hair, ocean blue eyes you could drown in, outlined with black eyeliner. He wore a charcoal-black sweater with an orange lining that hung unzipped on his broad shoulders over a skin-tight "Lamb Of God" shirt that showed off his muscular chest. His dark blue pants clung to his strong legs accompanied with a wallet chain that hung off of a sliver studded belt that looped through his pants which rested just below his perfect ass showing off his silky black boxers. He was surrounded by a group of boys that dresses slightly similar. One boy with brown hair also wore eyeliner but his jacket was somewhat baggier then the blonds and it zipped up half way covering a solid black shirt that hugged his chest. His black jeans hung loosely with attached chains. Next to him stood a male with long black hair that hung down his back. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that gripped his muscular figure. His pants were a gray-black color that tightened around his thighs but loosened after his knees. After analyzing the ones around him, I looked back at the blond. He was smiling and chatting away with his friends. A sudden movement next to him caught my attention. It was the pink hair girl and her blond friend from the bus. She wore simple blue jeans and a pink Hollister shirt. The other girl wore a miniskirt and a solid black T-shirt and a gray sweater wrapped around her slender waist. She was holding hands with a boy in baggy black shorts and a muscle shirt cover with a half zipped white sweater with an unreadable logo flashed across the front. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The pink haired female hugged the blond from behind making him jump at the unexpected touch. He turned around and hugged her back. Once they pulled away from each other she whispered into his ear and glanced in my direction. I looked away quickly and started spinning my phone on the table.

"Hey, are you new?"

The high pitched voice annoyed me but I looked up anyways, to see that the group I had just been observing was now gathered around where I was sitting. A simple, ya, was all the left my lips.

"Cool, I'm Sakura. This here is Ino," she gestured to the blond haired girl, "and her boyfriend, Shikamaru." She announced as she motioned to the boy holding Ino's hand. "This is Neji," she then pointed to the male with long dark hair, "he may act like he doesn't care but, really, he's a sweetheart. And this here is Kiba." Said boy smiles brightly showing his white teeth and I noticed his canines were longer then normal. "Oh, here comes his girlfriend, Hinata. She's also Neji's cousin." Informed Sakura as she motioned towards a girl with long black hair that flowed behind her as she walked towards us. She wore a black miniskirt with net tights and knee-high black boots. Her large chest was covered with a black tube top with a long sleeve black net shirt. Once she reached us Kiba greeted her with a hug and a gentle kiss. "And lastly, this here is Naruto." Sakura glanced at the blond with a smile. Said blond waved slightly with a big goofy grin. Now that I was closer I could make out three scares on each of his cheeks.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was my clipped reply as I looked back down at my phone. As expected a few gasps sounded. The murder of my family by my older brother, Itachi, was known even in a town as small as this. As I looked up through my hair a saw that the smile had faded from Naruto's lips and his expression was now unreadable as he looked down at me. His stare was intense even through my dark locks and it made my heart start beating hard against my chest. It was a good thing for all the noise around us otherwise I feared he would have been able to hear it. The bell rang sending a loud annoying shrill throughout the building leaving a ringing sound in my ears. That was going to take some getting used to. People shuffled to the doors as if they would die if they didn't get out soon. I bent down to gather my things. When I got up most everyone was gone, but he stood there unmoving, as if he were waiting for something. In irritation I shrugged past him.

"Hey, wait!"

I decided to ignore the person calling after me and kept walking, but it ended up being useless. He caught up to me in no time.

"Hey, Sasuke, what class do you have?" asked Naruto.

"Algebra." I spat back."

"Hm? With who?"

I didn't get a chance to tell him it was none of his business but he took the schedule from my hands before I could say anything. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice as he looked over my classes; a grin dorky grin forming on his face. My heart started to race, but I couldn't understand why.

"Dude, we have all the same classes, sweet! Come on or we'll be late!" Naruto exclaimed as he gripped my wrist pulling me along. I stared at his back with wide eyes and a heart that was beating too fast for my own good.

We stopped in front of a classroom door, "Ready?" he asked as he turned to look at me with a smile. And before I had a chance to answer he pushed open the door and dragged me inside just as the bell rang for first period to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like forever, the bell sent a loud shrill through the empty halls and packed classrooms signaling the end of the school day. With a sigh I gathered up my things and stood up.

"How are you getting home?" I looked over to see Naruto looking at me, waiting.

"Bus." I replied.

"Well I could give you a lift home if you want. The buses get pretty packed after school."

"Hm." I thought about it for a minute, but decided it couldn't hurt. "Ok, sure." I looked at him, walking next to me through the now crowded halls, as I answered.

A big goofy grin spread across his face as he turned to look at me. "Sweet! Come on, this way!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing my wrist and pulling me along for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Usually it bothered me when people touched me, but for some strange reason, when it was Naruto, it didn't upset me at all. The blonds touch made my body heat up and my heart race for reasons unclear to me. I couldn't seem to control it and that angered me.

Entangled in my thoughts I didn't even noticed we had stopped walking until Naruto let go of my hand. I stood dumbfounded at what was parked before me. An orange Italian sports car. I hadn't even realized that my mouth had fallen open and my eyes were wide with surprise till a velvet sweet voice spoke to me.

"Sasuke? You ok?" asked Naruto as he stood on the drivers side with the door open.

I regained my composure and walked to the passenger side and opened the door. I looked into the car at the slick black leather and climbed inside, closing the door. A second later Naruto was sitting beside me with his door closed and bringing the engine to life.

"You know," he chuckled "that was the first time I've seen you show any emotion all day."

My face started to get hot and I realized I was blushing, so I turned my head to look out the window.

"Shut up, baka."

I could hear him laughing to himself quietly.

"So how was your first day? Naruto asked after a long silence."

"You sound like a mother….it was ok, I guess."

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"No."

I looked at him to see what expression he wore. He was smiling.

"You know," he turned to look at me as we came to a stop in front of my condominium, "I'm surprised to meet a Uchiha."

I said nothing regarded to his remark as I got out of the car, "Thanks for the ride." I didn't wait for him to say anything, closed the door and walked to my door. I took a quick glance over my shoulder but he was already gone.

I walked inside and jumped into the shower and let my day wash away from my mind.

I woke up the next morning tired as hell. I took a quick shower and poured myself a bowl of cereal. My mind was completely blank as I tried to remember what happened yesterday, no success.

While brushing my teeth I heard a nock at my door. Confused as to who it could possibly be I finished up quickly and walked down the dark, empty hall to the door. When I opened it and saw him standing there with a smug smile on his face everything that had happened yesterday hit me like a bus.

"Morning!" he exclaimed as he invited himself in. "Nice place, kind of empty though."

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I'm here to pick you up for school. So hurry up and finish getting ready."

I glared at him for a moment before turning and walking back down the hall.

Entering the living room with my hair brushed, spiked in the back and eyeliner in place, Naruto was sitting on my couch wit his head resting on his hand and his eyes closed. He looked peaceful. He must have noticed my presence for his eyes opened to look at me. A smile spread across his face and he jumped up.

"Shall we?"

"Ya, lets go" I replied as I took my phone off the charger and slipped it into my tight pant pocket and we were out the door.

"Why?" my question broke the silence.

"Hm? Why, what?" Naruto questioned.

"Why did you come get me?"

"Thought you'd rather ride with me then on the bus."

It was silent once more.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Naruto's voice sounded strained.

"Sure."

"Why do you think he killed them? Your brother, I mean."

Just the thought of my brother made a chill run up my spine.

"He said he wanted to see what he was capable of."

I could hear the sadness and anger in my own voice. Naruto must of noticed it too cause he didn't say anything after that.

Once we walked into the cafeteria Naruto and I were greeted by Saukra and Hinata.

Sakura nudged my side with her elbow and said, "So he picked you up hu? Well looks to me like he's interested," She looked over at Hinata "what do you think Hinata?"

"Saukra!" Naruto said her name with what sounded like anger and nervousness.

Sakura just simply smiled and walked with Hinata over to the table where the others were seated.

"What did she mean by that?" I questioned.

"Nothing." he smiled "Come on lets go."


End file.
